mechanus_archivefandomcom-20200215-history
N'truon
'N'truon '''is a Rus'mutian folk hero whose tale Aulkar Winterpeak recounts to Sable Condilus. Red-haired goliath children are often named in her honor, as her legend's name literally translates as "red-mane." The Tale ''“Eh, most goliath speak Common better than this one, now-days," Aulkar replies with a vague wave. "There were rusu -- humans -- before the Flock, they spoke this language. I only knew a handful, and most are dead or over on Ros uv dr' Suuduo Vu, mm." He blinks, realizing he'd slipped into straight Gol-kaa again. "Rhino," he clarifies, pointing toward Rus'Mut in the distance. "Him of the Mountain Face." Sable looks off towards Rus'Mut as Aulkar points, and looks back at him with a nod. She brings her knees up and rests her hands on her kneecaps quietly. Her gaze falles on the goliath again with a bit of sadness. However, after a brief glance at the ground, the expression is gone. "So, I am rusu, right?" she asks, breaking the momentary silence. "You are Sable, n'truon. Redmane." Aulkar raises an eyebrow, misunderstanding. There's a moment of gears turning in his head, then he coughs. "Eh, yes. Rusu, as well." Sable grins a bit. "I think I like the sound of 'n'truon'. You said it was part of goliath folklore, right?" Aulkar nods, making a small "mmpf" sound as he tries to respond mid-sandwich. Swallowing the bite, he nods again. "Hair, eh, goliath do not have this thing so often-- usually ladyfolk, but is dark colors. Black, grey, sometimes sand-ish, but not N'truon-go. Is old clan, the redmane-kin. "N'truon herself was a famous warrior, bodyguard to a great clanlord. The story goes like this: her clan lived in the deep caverns, and when the mountain wept in summer, these caves would flood." He gestures expansively, half a sandwich still in one hand, using the distant Suuduo Vu's horn as the mountain for Sable's benefit. "Dr'suok B'ubm is their clan name, the Moving People, since they could not live in caves filled with water-- so in this time, they went to other clans, lived in their homes for a while each year. "But when flood season ended one year, they went back to find O'kbonod, a hateful ice spirit who lived atop this mountain, had borne children. "When the mountain wept, the children fell down into the caves with the melted snow, and took the place for their own. The Dr'suok lost many soldiers trying to take their home back." He pauses for sandwich, keeping an eye on Sable's reactions to the tale, seeming almost gleeful that he's able to Tell a Story for the first time in a long while. Aulkar swallows, then continues. "Now, the clanlord, his honor demanded that he go into the caves and also fight, after asking the same of so many. When he went, N'truon went to guard him, to protect him from Ok'bonod's children so the clan would not lose their patriarch." He holds up four fingers. "Four days and nights of fighting, and they did not return. So the Dr'suok, they send a man to bring their bodies back, thinking the worst. "He found the clanlord dead and N'truon only wounded, surrounded by a thousand of the dead spirits, with more coming. Her sword had broke, and the other piece was missing-- but she continued to fight with half a weapon, taking the scout and her clanlord's body back to the surface through the dark caverns. And when she emerged into the light--" he tousles Sable's hair "--she found her hair had been stained red by the spirits' blood." The goliath finishes the last of his sandwich, scratching at his scar. "There is more about her having, eh, something around twenty children and leading her clan to new homes, but the hair, this is the important thing. When a goliath is born redmaned, she is named N'truon and brought up as a fighter, a protector." Sable looks back to Aulkar, still with a bit of a smile. "Thank you for telling me the story." She speaks with a bit more sincerity than she usually does as she says this. Category:Flock Category:Non-Player Characters Category:Lore